The present invention is directed to an improved space divider and, more specifically, improved framing members, particularly corner framing members. Many different forms of frames for free-standing and portable space dividers have been proposed. Generally, such dividers are screens having rectangular metal frames supporting the screening material and provided at the bottom thereof with floor supporting platforms or legs. Space dividers of this type frequently include a plurality of frame supported screens which are pivotally interconnected to permit folding for portability or storage as well as permitting variation in the shape of the space or area to be screened.
Certain uses of space dividers necessitating frequent movement of the divider from one location of use to another, as well as versatility in variation of divider size to accommodate areas of use of varying dimensions, require substantial versatility in frame member design and functioning. Space divider application for screening an area in which welding is being carried out is a prime example of a most demanding use of a space divider. Welding screens per se have been known for many years and welding screens exhibiting a wide variation in design of frame members are currently available. One of the most successful frames for use in a welding screen has involved the provision of right-angled corner frame members of tubular configuration having threaded openings in the opposite ends for advancing and retraction of a set screw against or away from a straight side frame telescopically received in the opposite ends of the corner frame members. Additionally, a pair of corner members have been pivotally interconnected by use of a double collar or sleeve hinge member which movably surrounds the tubular ends of adjacent portions of the corner members. Bosses have been provided in the corner members adjacent opposite ends of the double collar hinge members to limit axial sliding movement of the hinge member along the tube portions of the corner members.
While the foregoing type of frame member construction has been substantially successful in meeting the many requirements of a welding screen, the formation of threaded openings in the tubular end portions, particularly when combined with the simultaneous formation of a boss, has proven somewhat expensive. Additionally, relying on a boss of limited area to confine the sleeve of a hinge member on the tubular portion of a corner frame member can on occasion lead to inconvenient binding of the hinge member on the tube portion thereby interfering with efficient use of the screen.
It has been found that, in accordance with the present invention, the use of separate threaded nut means, preferably in the form of standard weld nuts, mounted, such as by welding, adjacent each end of a corner or primary frame member with the threaded opening of the nut in alignment with an opening or hole formed through the tube portion of the frame member so that a set screw may be threadedly advanced into and threadedly retracted out of the interior of the tube portion, greatly enhances the assembly, disassembly and functional operation of a frame for a space divider, such as a welding screen. Still further, it has been found preferable to provide a circumferentially continuous boss of well-defined shape in spaced relation to the weld nut to capture a pivotal collar of a double collar hinge member therebetween when a plurality of frames are hingedly interconnected for space dividing purposes. The weld nut and preferred continuous boss establish positive bearing surfaces which not only confine the collar of the hinge member on the tube portion of the corner frame member, but also bear against opposite ends of the collar as becomes necessary during pivoting of one fame member relative to another in a positive manner that prevents binding.
These features, as well as others to be more specifically defined hereinafter, provide an improved space divider and frame members therefor, the frame members being readily assembled and disassembled without the need for use of tools thereby improving versatility, portability and storage. Other advantages will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.